


Cinque giri

by ferao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Poi aveva iniziato a fare il cappio. Non tutti sanno eseguirlo, ma in realtà è uno dei nodi più semplici che esistano: l'unica difficoltà è decidere quanto lo si voglia rendere solido, per stabilire il numero di giri che la corda deve fare intorno all'asola.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinque giri

 

# Cinque giri

 

 

 

Si era messo una corda attorno al collo nel momento stesso in cui, a diciott'anni appena compiuti, aveva aperto la lettera con la quale il Ministero della Magia accettava la sua richiesta di prendere parte ad uno stage. Non se ne era neanche accorto. La gioia di aver raggiunto un obiettivo era stata così grande, da obliterare tutto il resto. Preoccupazione? Nervosismo? Non esistevano, solo l'eccitazione di qualcosa di nuovo. Di grande. Che poteva _renderlo_ grande.  
La corda era ruvida, ma non stringeva. Non ancora. Ne avvertiva il peso solo di tanto in tanto, nelle occasioni in cui il suo cognome veniva dimenticato o non era in grado di portare a termine un compito, o ci riusciva e qualcuno più anziano di lui se ne prendeva il merito. Era fastidioso, ma non soffocante. Poteva sopportarlo.  
Poi aveva iniziato a fare il cappio. Non tutti sanno eseguirlo, ma in realtà è uno dei nodi più semplici che esistano: l'unica difficoltà è decidere quanto lo si voglia rendere solido, per stabilire il numero di giri che la corda deve fare intorno all'asola. A lui piacevano le difficoltà. Non era nato per le cose facili e lineari, e lo sapeva benissimo; pensava, addirittura, che la vita poco agiata e piena di piccole privazioni lo avesse temprato, preparandolo a grossi sacrifici per grandi risultati. Sforzarsi di superare i propri limiti, ecco quello che gli piaceva fare. Dimenticare di essere un semplice impiegato alle prime armi e sostituire il suo capo, assumendosene le responsabilità. Ubbidire alle decisioni da lui prese, per quanto incongruenti potessero sembrare. Ed eventualmente, giustificare il proprio operato di fronte ad una commissione d'indagine, una volta venuto a galla che il suo capo non era altro che uno strumento delle arti oscure. Niente di questo era ordinario, nessuno sarebbe riuscito a gestire così tanti pesi con così poca preparazione, ma lui sì, lui poteva, lui ci era riuscito. Ed era stato, giustamente, premiato.  
Quanto deve essere solido un cappio? Dipende da diversi fattori. La consistenza della corda, il peso che deve sopportare, la resistenza che deve opporvi. Più un nodo è solido e compatto, più è concreto, più è utile. Anche a lui piaceva essere utile, ma non al livello di un qualsiasi passacarte del Ministero: lui, con il suo cervello e la sua bravura, doveva essere _più_ utile. La sua stessa natura glielo imponeva. Un cappio utile è solido, ed è solido se ha più giri; e lui amava le cose utili, così anche il _suo_ cappio doveva esserlo, e allora un giro - _sissignore, accetto l'incarico, non potrei mai rifiutare_ \- due giri - _dovresti essere contento per me, sono arrivato là dove tu non arriverai mai perché non hai ambizioni_ \- tre giri - _almeno i miei figli non avranno vestiti di sesta mano, a differenza dei tuoi_ \- quattro giri - _non scrivermi, non leggerò neanche una lettera che venga da questa casa -_ cinque giri - _ho ragione io_.  
Un cappio con cinque giri è un cappio ragionevolmente saldo, ma non basta: è necessario che la corda sia assicurata infilandola in una delle asole e tirando forte. Se si salta questo passaggio, il nodo si scioglie. È matematico. Finché non si arriva alla fase della chiusura, un nodo può essere disfatto senza alcuna difficoltà, e lui lo sapeva; avrebbe potuto sciogliere quello scorsoio ogni volta che si scontrava con suo padre al Ministero, ogni volta che passava davanti al negozio dei suoi fratelli a Diagon Alley, ogni volta che, nonostante il suo avvertimento, un gufo gli portava una lettera da sua madre. Per mesi e mesi il cappio era rimasto lì, quasi completo ma effettivamente inutile, in attesa che lui si decidesse a compiere il passo decisivo.  
E alla fine l'aveva compiuto. O meglio, altri l'avevano fatto per lui.  
Il giorno in cui, all'improvviso, il Ministero era diventato il fulcro della spirale di odio che aveva invaso il mondo magico inglese. Il giorno in cui si era deciso di dichiarare che alcuni maghi erano più maghi di altri, e che questi altri erano solo dei ladri. Il giorno in cui la giustizia era stata trasformata in puro e semplice potere. Quel giorno, lui si era accorto che qualcuno aveva stretto il cappio che con cura aveva preparato; _no_ , aveva pensato, _non voglio, non l'ho deciso io, non era questo che volevo,_ ma era inutile, la corda era annodata e lo legava inestricabilmente a quel Ministero che tanto aveva venerato. E per quanto lo negasse, era con questo scopo che aveva lavorato in tutti quegli anni.  
Corda annodata, cappio perfetto, non poteva non indossarlo. Un po' a malincuore, ma in fondo doveva essere questo il suo destino: sentire l'aria abbandonarlo ad ogni innocente che vedeva condannare, ad ogni persona che non riusciva ad aiutare, ad ogni crudeltà cui non riusciva a reagire. Non poteva non indossare quel cappio, poiché l'aveva creato con le sue mani.  
Poteva solo decidere quanto allargarlo per infilarvi la testa. Quanto stringerlo attorno al proprio collo. E il momento esatto in cui lasciarsi cadere.  
   
Per sua fortuna, quel cappio era assai più fragile di quanto credesse.

**Author's Note:**

> Poiché è la prima volta che pubblico nella sezione Harry Potter di questo archivio, è bene una rapida presentazione.  
> Scrivo sul personaggio di Percy Weasley praticamente da quando ho capito il significato della parola "fanfiction", ossia verso i 17 anni. Visto che le vecchie abitudini non si perdono, ora che di anni ne ho quasi 9 in più persisto in questa malsana abitudine. Non so se trasferirò qui su AO3 tutte le ff che ho scritto su quest'orrido personaggio, ma è comunque probabile che ne vediate altre.  
> La flash qui sopra è stata ispirata dall'immagine: <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a0/3a/5a/a03a5a2b0b55a358edf700a2d0dd30a1.jpg>  
> Grazie di aver letto!  
> Fera


End file.
